Their Angel
by Death's Angel 3000yrs
Summary: What happens when Sookie's sister takes her place on the rooftop in Dallas. What happens when said sister happens to save our beloved ancient vampire, at the cost of herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Godric pov**

I stood on the roof as the sun was beginning to rise over the Dallas skyline. My childe and Sookie Stackhouse had retreated from the coming dawn, back into the hotel, but her sister stayed with me. The beautiful, blue haired, Harper Stackhouse stood by my side as the sky lightened.

I turned to her, looking into her stunning violet eyes and found them to be brimmed with tears. "Do you believe in God?"

"Yes." She answered proudly, and I hoped she was correct.

"If you're right, how will he punish me?" In all my two thousand years, I had done so much wrong. I deserved to be called a monster. I truly believed I should suffer.

"God doesn't punish, he forgives. But suicide is not the way to gain it."

I shook my head, I did not deserve forgiveness. "Even so, I do not belong here."

"A lot of people believe that. That if they no longer existed, that the world would be a better place. It's not true. If anything it rids the world of someone who can change it."

I stood in silence as the first rays of the sun crested over the horizon. She was wrong, what I was doing was ridding the world of a monster. I looked at her face as tears streamed down her beautiful face.

"A human with me at the end, and human tears. Two thousand years, and I can still be surprised. In this, I see God."

More tears fell down her face as the sun came up. I closed my eyes, ready to burn. I could only hope that she would heal from seeing me burn in the sun's rays, I knew she was stubborn enough to stay with me. Add the sun crested the horizon, I felt a wonderful heat surround me, warm and welcoming, but it did not burn, much to my surprise. The heat faded, but I could still feel the warmth on my skin, it was a pleasant sensation.

 _Open your eyes, Godric._ Harper's voice rang like bells in my head. I chose to listen to her voice, opening my eyes, momentarily blinded by the bright light. I was still on the roof of the hotel. It confused me. The sun was still in the sky, my skin was not effected by the light, not showing any signs of burning. I was still alive.

Blinking, I looked around for Harper, but she was nowhere to be found. I was certain she was here only moments ago. I doubt she could have left so fast.

 _Go to Eric. He needs to know you're alive._ I looked around, but it was still only me on the roof, her voice was truly in my head.

 _Please listen, Godric. I will explain later._

"Alright. But how do I explain this to Eric and your siblings?" I was still confused about the situation myself. I spoke to the air, unsure how to communicate with her disembodied voice.

 _I will let you know when we get to that point, but now you need to go._

"Alright." I made my way down the stairs to the roof when I stopped, feeling something brush against my neck. I gasped the rope that had been on my neck, pulling it off. I stared at the small trinket in my hand, recognizing it as the necklace Harper had been wearing. I gathered it in my fist, and continued walking to Eric's room.

I opened the door, and found my childe hunched overon the edge of his bed, bloodied tears streaming down his face. I closed the door behind me as I reopened the bond I had with Eric. He looked up, shocked that I stood in front of him.

"Godric!" He choked out in disbelief. Be sped over to me, feeling me, proving to himself that I was real.

"I am really here, _min son_ (my son)." He pulled apart from me, staring at me. He piled his fist back, moving it forward until it collided with my nose, breaking it in one swift move. I moved my hand up to my nose, fixing in place to heal.

"I deserved that."

 _Yes you did._ Harper's voice answered in my head once again. I sighed, looking to Eric. "Come, _min son(_ my son). It is well past dawn, we need to rest."

Eric nodded, making his way to the bathroom, and coming out only seconds later wIthout a drop of blood on him. We stripped, as we settled beneath the covers of the bed. Eric wrapped his arms around me. With his last breath for the day, he whispered to me.

"Don't leave me."

"Not anytime soon, _min son_ (my son)." I responded as I fell into my own death for the day.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

 _I opened my eyes, finding myself looking into a cloudless, blue sky. I sat up, observing my location. I seemed to be on a never-ending beach, flat sand expanded on either side of me, waves gently lapped against the golden shore. I stood up, finding I was clothed in my plain white linen pants. I was sure I had gone to rest naked._

 _"Godric?" I turned, facing Eric's voice, finding he too wore white linen pants. I looked to his face, finding that the short hair he had in Dallas was no longer there, instead his hair was the same shoulder -length hair he wore when he was turned. I raised my hand to my own hair, finding it to be it's original length as well. It was shorter than Eric's, but longer than what I wore in Dallas._

 _"Where are we?" Eric asked, and I found myself wondering the same thing._

 _"I do not know."_

 _"Your own subconscious, my old friend." I turned to face the male voice. Unlike us, he was wearing a white suit, standing next to a woman in white, with the same white hair that I found oddly familiar. Her face could not be seen as she knelt by the water, her hands immersed in the gentle waves. As we walked closer to the man and woman, I found the man to be none other than Naill Brigant._

 _"Naill Brigant, crown Prince of Fae, why and how are you here, if I may ask." I addressed him formally, for my own childe's sake. It was wise for Eric to recognise the powerful figure._

 _"Godric, my old friend, there is no need for such formalities. Though there are important matters we must discuss."_

 _Before I could answer to him, the woman spoke, moving her hands, so her palms were open to the water. "I like this place. It's a lot like you, Godric. The ocean. It can be so calm and peaceful at times, and yet it still holds great power, it is able to be dangerous and deadly at times as well. And there is always more than what you can see at the surface. It's beautiful."_

 _I finally found why the woman was so familiar, her voice allowed me to recognise her. "Harper?"_

 _She looked up at me, grinning, her violet eyes sparkling. "It took my voice for you to recognise me?" She paused a moment, standing. "Oh, I know what it is. My hair. It's not blue anymore. I will explain that, but later."_

 _Eric seemed confused. His silence proved that, he was calculating and examining the situation over on his head._

 _"Yes, shall we sit?" Naill gestured to the ground, I raised a eyebrow._

 _"On the sand?" Eric asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest._

 _Harper laughed, "Oh, come on Viking. It's not like you're going too wake up with sand up your ass!'"_

 _I let out a chuckle at her statement, as Eric mocked being shocked. What was most surprising, to me at the least, was Naill, who let out a full-bellied laugh at Harper's crude statement._

 _Harper sat back down on the sand, this time with the rest of us following in her lead. Allowing Naill to speak. "I am going to explain myself to you, and you will need to need to listen workout interruption because I will only be here once, and there are things only I can explain."_

 _We agreed with a nod of the head, or a few spoken words, Naill began to explain his position to us._

 _"I am the Great-Grandfather of Harper and her siblings. My son Fintan had an affair with her Grandmother, which I already explained to Harper. Sookie head the fairy spark, and Jason had the looks, but Harper has something more. You know, or she will explain her abilities to you, and it is caused by her colorful bloodline. Harper is the reason we are able to communicate like this, but you three together, are something greater. Harper and Godric, you both will know when it is time for her to come in the flesh again. Soon after she is in her own skin, she will gain her wings._

 _She is seraphim, or what most call angels. Viking, I believe you culture called her kind Valkyries. I cannot promise it will be painless. I cannot tell you much, the little doctor, Ludwig may have some information on this. But you three are going to be great. The only reason you are able to meet here like this, is that you three are tri-mates. I am here as I need to be, with a, lot of magic helping me._

 _This is all I can say at the moment. If you need to contact me, go through my lawyer, Desmond Catilaids. One last thing, okay two. One, Harper, keep that necklace, it is very special, I'm sure you will explain that to your boys, and two have fun in your position, I'm sure you can find something to toy around with."_

 _«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»_

My eyes shot open, and I sat up immediately, tearing myself from Eric's arms. I was back in the hotel room, with Eric, who was awake, but staring at the ceiling in shock. I looked down at Harper's necklace, which I still held in my hands. I glanced at Eric, shifting my gaze to the alarm clock on the beside table. It was only four, which meant we still had a few hours until the sun went down.

"Eric?"

"Godric?" I turned, crossing my legs, to look at Eric.

 _You broke the clasp._

"What?" Eric looked at me with confusion clear on his face, as he was not the one to speak.

 _You broke the clasp on my necklace. And don't send it away to get fixed. Please keep it in your sights. It's a fairy charm that my grandmother gave me. Fintan gave it to her. It's a symbol of the Brigants. Naill said it would show other supernaturals that I was under his protection. Anyway, I can instruct you on how to fix it by hand, I have worked with jewelry before. Oh, and hi Eric, can you hear me?_

"Yes." Eric said aloud. "Harper? How is this possible?"

 _It's all me. Try to answer in your heads, this could be useful to us in the future._

I answered first, as it was in my head. _Does this work? Can Eric hear me like this as well?_

 _Yes, Godric, I can. Harper is correct. This may be helpful in the future. Will this telepathic communication still exist, after you are not in Godric's head anymore?_

I could practically feel her grinning when she answered Eric's question. _Yes. It is part of us being mates, and my being seraphim. All my abilities should come through when I do. At least that's what Naill thinks._

"Alright. Why didn't I feel you were my mate?" I turned to Eric. "Did you feel the pull of a mate when you saw her?"

"Yes, but it seemed dulled." Eric thought for a moment, his face turning into a scowl as a growl ripped from his throat. "Compton. Both girls smelled heavily of him when they came into my bar. Though the smell faded after time on Harper, but it is still strong on Sookie."

"How did Compton get so much of his blood into you, Harper?" The only way for either of them to smell strongly of him would be for his blood to be given to them.

 _A pair of drainers decided to beat me and Sookie to an inch of our lives for her rescuing Bill from them._ A growl came from my own throat, echoing Eric's, rage flooding my senses at the thought of anyone hurting my mate. _Please calm down._ Her voice was small and timid in my mind.

"I apologize, _min lilla kompis_ (my little mate)."

Eric shook his head. "That was never reported to me, I will need to speak to Compton about it at another time."

I nodded, thinking over the situation. "Harper, what about your physical needs, like food and such?"

I could hear her laughing in my head, making me glad I could change the subject to something lighter. _I do not exist in a physical form. I don't have physical needs at the moment. As long as you take care of your own needs, than I will be fine. You will need your strength wh"en the time comes._

"How well you and Godric know when your coming back?" Eric asked, as I found myself agreeing with his question.

 _We we'll have as much warning as a woman giving birth._

"Oh, that is really helpful." Eric's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

 _And there's the cocky Viking._ Harper answered south just as much sarcasm, making me chuckle. _I agree with you. Sorry guys, but right now I need to rest. Bringing Naill into your head took a lot out of me._

"How do you do that?" I asked, but revived no answer, instead a feeling in the back of my head made itself known. It was like a weight in the back of my skull. It was a feeling that would take being used to. I stood up from the bed, walking towards the bathroom.

"Come, Eric. Let's prepare ourselves for tonight. I need to meet with Isobel one last time, and come up with a plausible reason for Harper not being here."

Eric and I stepped into the shower, being as we spoke.

"Harper is telepathic like her sister. If you speak with Isobel, we could have her say Harper is staying in Dallas to do some extra telepathic work. It could last as long as we need it to. I do wonder how long it will take for her to actually be here physically."

"We will need to save the questions to ask her later. Does she have a job?"

"Yes, and we will need to talk about it. She works in a Shifter's bar as a cook. If she is going to be gone so long, I have to wonder how he will react."

I nodded. "Yes. What time is our flight?"

"Eight."

I agreed, and we made our way out of the bathroom. After getting dressed, Eric and I parted ways, he went to inform Sookie and her companions of travel arrangements, and Harper's alibi. I made my way to Isobel's suit, to inform get of Harper. Isobel was more than ecstatic to find out I was still here, she was also happy to agree with our plan. Our group reconvened in the lobby. I received an awkward hug from Sookie, but I did my best to return the favor. We gladly left the hotel. And I gladly left Dallas.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride was uneventful. Eric and I had distanced ourselves from the two Stackhouse siblings and Compton. The flight was only a few hours; I passed the time listening to their conversation. Eric passed time on his phone, though I did not know what he was doing. The Stackhouse party parted ways with us at the airport, Eric and I made our way to Fangtasia.

We were in the office for a few moments before Pam walked in with two fangbangers following.

"Eric?" I looked to him, my voice stern.

"Don't argue with me. Harper said you need to take care of your own needs, and feeding its one of them. True Blood is not going to give you the strength you need. Get used to it, as it's not going away." His hard face shifted into one of his cocky grins. "Besides, they are both male, so Harper won't be jealous."

"Very funny, Eric." I rolled my eyes, making Eric chuckle.

"They are both for you. I will be in my booth if you need me." Eric left me in the office with the two male fangbangers. I sighed, making my way over to the first one, letting my fangs drop. I buried my fangs in his neck drinking deeply, but careful not to drain him. I repeated my actions with the next, dismissing them as soon as I was done. I was full, and back to my full health. I sat back down on the leather couch, sated for now.

The weight in the back of my head dissipated, but I could still feel Harper's presence.

 _Feeling better?_

"Yes. And before you ask, Eric's office is soundproofed, so it sould be alright to speak aloud."

 _I know it's soundproofed. I've done work for Eric in the past._

"Telepathic work?"

 _Yes._

Before we could continue our conversation, Eric walked in the room, clearly puzzled by something. "What it's troubling you, Eric?"

"What do you know about maenads? The Shifter from Bon Temps came in here asking for help with one."

 _Ah, maenads, followers of Dionysus. Greek and Roman god of wine, drunks, madness and orgies. Believe themselves truly immortal until their god comes and takes them away in marriage. You two are lucky that I had a thing for Greek and Roman mythology a few years back._

"Thank you, _älskare_ (lover). But how do we kill it? The god is not real, and will definitely not be coming."

I thought over the knowledge I had of maenads, and it brought me an idea. "You said there was a Shifter in Bon Temps?" I asked, and Eric nodded in answer. "Harper's correct with most of her information, but she missed a fact. Dionysus was also known as the bull-headed god. We could use the Shifter to our advantage."

"Doesn't she need a tribute? They way the Shifter was talking about it, it seems like the maenad was after him."

"Yes. Either you or Pam would need to give him blood, so he does not die from the ritual, then we may proceed with our plan. I do not want to do it myself, as I am unsure how it would effect Harper."

 _I don't know how it would effect me either._

Eric nodded, standing up from his seat, grabbing the jacket he dropped on the back of it. "Shall we depart? We can act out on our plan tomorrow night, there is simply not enough time right now."

I nodded to Eric, and we departed from the club in Eric's red Corvette. We arrived at Eric's main Shreveport homes, it was larger than most, but that was Eric's way. I stepped through the threshold into the sitting area.

 _You have a beautiful home, Eric._

"Thank you, Harper. I hope it will become your home too." I could practically feel her grinning at Eric's statement. "But how can you see if you are not here physically?"

I wondered the same thing, as she did not have a body of her own.

 _I see and hear through Godric. Though the other senses are a blur to me. I can pick up on some of his thoughts, though I can't understand them._

I chuckled, "What do you mean you can't understand my thoughts?"

 _You think in a different language. It's the same for many people, they think in their native language or accent. It's sounds European. What is your native language?_

"My native language is Gaulic. It is a dead language now, as far as I know, Eric and I are the only ones to speak it. If you wish is, I could teach you the language."

 _That would be nice, but it would be more preferable if you could teach me when I am in my own body._

"That could be arranged. Maybe Eric could teach you his dialect of old Norse."

"Nothing would please me more."

 _I could think of a few things..._ Eric's fangs dropped as he lady or a growl. A growl of my own rumbled through me as I picked up her train of thought. Hey laughter rang through our heads.

 _Be patient. The sun is on it's way up. We should retire for the day._

She was correct, I could feel that dawn was near. Eric and u proceeded to the lower levels of the house, where our resting place was. "You can feel that?"

 _I can feel it through you, yes._

"You are extremely smart, _min älskare_ (my lover)."

 _Thank you, see you in Godric's dreams._

"I look forward to it, _älskare_ (lover)."

I chuckled as Eric and I stripped for bed. "As do I."

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

 _Eric stood by me in the same, serene beach. I spotted Harper a distance away, staring across the shapeless ocean. We walked along the shoreline, the small wages gently lapping at my feet, while Eric stayed beside me. I joined Harper on her left, while Eric stood on her right. I took her hand in mine, our fingers interlocking._

 _"How are you able to remain calm after all that had happened, and knowing what is going to transpire?" Eric leaned down to kiss the top of her head._

 _"I don't know. It just feels like this is supposed to happen. And if these things are going to happen anyway, why should I get upset over it?"_

 _I was in awe of our little mate. "Not many people think that way. It is a unique quality to be so accepting of something out of the ordinary."_

 _She laughed, and I knew I was falling in love with the sound that fell from her lips. "Why should I question something un-ordinary when I am the furthest description of normal?"_

 _I understood her rhetorical question. Our Harper already separated herself from her human counterparts, being more accepting of her abilities than her sister, who pushed them away. I recall a conversation I shared with Eric about her abilities, after I had caught her scent, finding it strange, and unlike any I have encountered before. She had a fair amount of supernatural capabilities such as telepathy, similar to her sister's, but more controlled, shifting into any animal she desires, she could heal just as well as any older Vampire, and had a weakened ability of telekinesis. Her violet eyes changed into a glowing shade of yellow when she used her abilities, or was trying to emit a aura of power. Her supernatural abilities were strong, but Eric also bragged about her being a great fighter and intellect, but I was unsure of the extent of her skills. She knew Eric would tell me of her skills, because of our relationship._

 _We sat in the sand for awhile, enjoying being with each other. The water gently lapped at our feet, as we leaned against one another._

 _"It's almost time for you two to wake up."_

 _Eric sighed. I knew he wishes as much as I did, for more time to spend with out little mate, in our serene beach. Harper turned, kissing Eric on the cheek, before turning to me and doing the same._

 _«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»_

I awoke to a burning sensation behind my left ear. It burned, and after the pain subsided, a tingling feeling was left behind. Eric swore in Swedish as soon as he was aware, and I knew he felt the same pain, in the same place. I was able to search out the source of his pain through our bond. He looked at me as he sat up, shock filling his features.

"What the hell?!" I shrugged as an answer to his question. I could not fathom what could have caused it. I tried to rise from the bed, only to have Eric grab my arm to drag me back down.

"Eric, now is not the time to have sex!" I tried to be as stern as I could, we still needed to take care of a maenad. His fingers brushed behind my left ear, where the prickling feeling had just subsided.

He looked at me confusion and amazement written across his face all at once, making me wonder what he had seen. "Is Harper awake?"

 _Yes._

"What is behind Godric's ear? Do I have one too? Is that the reason our ears hurt when we arose for the night?" He fired questions at her, one after the other.

 _Calm yourself Viking. Let me see what you are talking about. Try sending an image to me, instead of thoughts._

I was confused about what was happening, but I stayed calm and collected, hoping to figure out what was going on with our ears. An image came into my head, a tattooed feather, behind what I could only guess was my own ear.

 _That's interesting._

"Indeed. Eric, let me see behind your ear." He turned his head so his left ear was closest to me. He had the same feather marking I did, in the same place. "You have one too, Eric."

"I think our _lilla kompis_ (little mate) marked us as hers."

I chuckled. "I can not think of any other reason feathers are suddenly tattooed behind our ears."

 _Sorry, I..._

I cut off her meek apology. "Do not apologise. I like the way it looks. I am honored to carry a mark of you."

"As am I, _älskare_ (lover)." Eric agreed with my proclamation, making me feel her pride as if it were my own.

 _Thank you._ She answered, pride clearly in her words. _I need to rest, it won't be as long as the previous night though. Bringing Naill in took a lot of energy, but with just us, it is easy._

I smiled as I felt her settle, the familiar weight in the back of my head made itself known. Eric and I moved to prepare ourselves for the night, dressing in darker colors in preparation for the maenad.

We waited until the sun was completely set before making our way to Bon Temps. We flew, utilizing the Vampire gift we both shared, over driving one of Eric's cars into the now desecrated town. We easily found the epicenter of the maenad's madness. Unfortunately, it was at Harper's and Sookie's home.

The place was empty of people, but the house was in ruins, a large pile of rotting meat was in the front of the house, with a strong enough that made me want to gag. We stayed quiet, looking around the area. Not a minute had passed when I caught the scent of a filthy animal, one I could not recognize.

I called Eric to me, and we pursued the scent together. Down the road from the Stackhouse home we happened upon a starting scene. A naked Shifter stood in front of Bill Compton, who was holding Sookie in his arms. A puddle of what looked like black blood coated the ground, and the Shifter's forearm.

"What happened here?" Eric directed his questioning at Compton as he stalked forward. Compton's face shifted from relief to a mix of annoyance and anger at my childe's voice.

"There was no time to consult you, and use had to take care of the maenad before she could cause anymore problems."

Eric dawned his stoic attitude as Sheriff, a deep frown crossed his face. "Were you ever going to notify me of this? There were a few instances in the past where you failed too report problems to me."

Bill growled and my childe dropped fang, looming over him. "Do not defy me Compton. I am your Sheriff. You will report to Fangtasia tomorrow night to face the consequences. Understand?" His voice was stern, threatening, holding every inch of the power he held, and more.

"Yes, Sheriff." Bill mumbled, hanging his head. Eric left without another word. I sighed at the scene in front of me.

"I think it would be wise for you to clean up, Compton." I turned my eyesight on Harper's sister. "Miss Stackhouse, I hope you are alright. It has been a long few days for all of us. I bid you goodnight."

I nodded to the pair, and took off after my childe. I was able to easily catch up with him halfway to Fangtasia. We slowed, he took his time to calm, and I turned my stomach to the sky, enjoying the view of the stars.

"Speak, _min son_ (my son). What is troubling you?"

"Compton. The entire situation with him does not seem right. He came into my area under suspicious circumstances. Compton came from the queen's regime, saying he had decided to settle in his old house to mainstream? It doesn't seem right."

"Then we will keep a close watch on him. If he possess any threat to the Stackhouse family them we will act accordingly."

Eric nodded as we landed in the parking lot of Fangtasia. Pam greeted us at the door. I laid on the couch in Eric's office as Eric filled out paperwork.

I monitored Harper in the back of my head, mentally poking her presence. I chuckled as she mentally poked me back. Eric must have felt it too, as he looked up from his papers with a questioning look on his face. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he found Harper in my head, poking her, and she poked him back as well.

"That's interesting "

I laughed, "I agree."

 _Are you two done poking me?_

I smiled. "Yes. We are finished. Though that was an interesting revelation. Is there anything else you can do in there?"

 _I don't know. Let me see._

I waited as I felt Harper nosing around. Eric was watching from his desk expectantly. A feeling started in my head and slowly moved its way down my body. It was like thousands of warm hands caressing me. I let out a deep pur, and soon the feeling subsided, shortly fading. Eric raised an eyebrow before his face went lax, a pur coming loose from his own chest, add intense pleasure flooded our bond. When his sound ended, he opened his eyes, genuinely smiling.

"That was incredibly enjoyable, _älskare_ (lover)."

"I agree, how did you manage to do that?"

 _I am in your head, and I decided to explore a bit. I tapped into your nerves, and your bond with Eric so I could do the same to him. I also want to try one more thing..._

She trailed off. I felt a jolt of pain through my bond with Eric at the same time he ducked his head, cursing in his native language. Her laughter rang in my head.

"Why do I have to be the test dummy?" Eric asked, and I laughed as he pouted.

 _Stop pouting Viking. Besides your reactions are a lot funnier than Godric's._

"She has a point, Eric."

He shook his head and stood. "I need to entertain the vermin for awhile, would you like to join me?"

 _I think it would be fun. Plus, I can find out if us can still use my telepathy in this state._

"Alright, I'll join you.'

We made our way out to the platform where the thrones sat. I waited for Harper to say something. I felt her out in my head, giving her another poke.

 _Ass. And no, I don't have my telepathy now._

 _ **G-I am not an ass, though I do have a nice one.**_

I could hear her giggle. _To bad I have to wait to see it._

 _ **E- Want me to show you an image?**_

 __ _No, I will gladly wait for the pleasure. And speaking of pleasure, I think Pam will be pleased to get rid of the police officer in here._

I watched as Eric's jaw tensed. _**Where? And I thought you didn't have you telepathy?**_

 _Man in cut sleeve AC-DC shirt and slicked hair, middle of the floor. And I don't have my telepathy, I just have done enough jobs for you where I can recognize the police officers. The others are harder, and I am still working on it._

Pam sped up behind Eric, he told her of the officer, and she escorted him out with a good dose of glamour. My pride bloomed for Harper, she was truly intelligent. She must have read my thoughts as she gave me another caress, keeping it centered on my hair, and I had to suppress a pur. Eric chuckled as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Maybe if you want to stay on her good side, you should choose a meal for the night."

I finished for the night with Eric quickly, so we could leave for home. I laid down for the day, ready to see my Harper again, and ready to face the next night with Compton. I closed my eyes for the day with a smile on my face, and excitement in my heart.

 **A/N: Hello my fair readers. I need help finding a story. It is of the true blood universe. Another girl named Sookie, from our world goes to see the creator of the show, only to be thrust in the show itself by him. Things happen, she is meant to be with Godric and Eric. And Godric had the ability to impress his influence on people with a glare. I believe at one point they get stuck back in our world, just her and Godric. He feeds from her and brings her to orgasm with his glare. Answer in the comments, please.**

 **Reviews make my muse happy! Any ideas for where the story should go? Any useful websites that I could use to show you the images I have to help imagine the story?**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"I can not wait to hold you in my arms,_ älskare _(lover)."_

 _Harper snuggled into Eric's chest. "Me neither. But we need to be patient."_

 _My head rested on Harper's lap as we faced the waves. I enjoyed the way she ran her fingers through my hair, even if it was just a dream._

 _"I am going to rest as soon as you wake, so I might be able to join you earlier."_

 _I looked to Harper as she smiled at me, brushing her hand through my hair once again. She leaned down, kissing my forehead._

 _"Talk to you soon."_

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

I sat next to Eric on our Fangtasia thrones as we awaited Bill Compton's arrival. He walked in sometime later with Sookie on his arm, and Pam sent them straight up to us. I presumed she was here to lighten his punishment. He walked up, standing in front of us with Sookie by his side.

"Compton." Eric said plainly. "Come to my office, we will discuss matters there. I'm sure Godric would like to keep Miss Stackhouse company."

I nodded as Compton looked at me. Compton and Eric left for the office, and Sookie stayed standing in front of me.

"Would you like to sit, Miss Stackhouse?" I asked gesturing to the smaller chair next to me. She gracefully lowered herself onto the seat.

"Do you know how my sister is doing?"

"Harper is doing well. Isabel has kept her busy."

"That's good. She always enjoyed helping people." She paused, smiling fondly at the thought of her sister, before her face fell. "What is Eric going to do to Bill?"

 _Answer as bluntly as you can, but try to avoid harsh words._

"Mr. Compton will most likely be subjected to a minor physical punishment. Though, I'm sure it may take a while."

She was clearly worried for her lover. "Will Bill be alright?"

"I assure you he will be fine. When it comes to the Vampire world, it often seems harsher to humans than it does to Vampires. This is just a minor infraction."

She nodded, still frowning. "How long will it take? Bill never told me anything, and I have to go into work early tomorrow."

"I am unsure. Would you like me to drive you home?"

I was able to make her smile. "Thank you, that would be helpful."

I stood, offering her my hand. We began to walk out the back door, and she seemed hesitant. "Should we tell Bill and Eric that we're leaving?"

 _Eric, Godric is going to drive Sookie home._

 _E~ Have fun, I know I will._

"They already know, Miss Stackhouse."

She nodded, as we made our way to Eric's red Corvette. We were halfway to Sookie's house, and the drive was silent between the two of us so far. It was easy to see that there was a lot on her mind.

"How is your relationship with Harper?" While I wanted Sookie to be comfortable, I also wanted to use the time to get to know more about Harper.

"It's as good as it can be at the moment. I wish we could be closer, though."

"With siblings, it is understandable. What do you two like to do in your free time?"

"I like to read, but I'm not sure what Harper does, she spends a lot of time I bet room when she's not at work."

I nodded, glancing at her. "I know you work as a waitress, but what does Harper do for work?"

"She works in a bookstore in Shreveport. I think it's called Tess' books."

I pulled up the driveway, gritting my teeth. The driveway was full of potholes, and loose gravel.

"Thank you Godric. Have a good night. I watched her enter the house before driving away, back to our home.

"You've been quiet."

 _I haven't had a lot to say._

"You really work at a bookstore?"

 _Not any more, unfortunately the store closed a couple days before we left for Dallas. I haven't gotten a chance to tell Sookie yet._

"Alright." I was silent for awhile, thinking about the coming events. I was also curious on how Eric decided to punish Compton.

"Can you reach Eric from this distance?"

 _I can try._

"Alright."

 _Eric. Godric wants to test the distance of our telepathy. Can you hear me?_

 _E~ Yes I can. This can be extremely useful in certain circumstances._

 _G~ I agree. What did you decide to do to Compton?_

 _E~ Pam and I are making art._ I could feel Eric's amusement through our bond. I smiled. Pam found a way to create liquid silver paints a few years back. It was the only explanation I could think of for Eric's statement. I am sure he and Pam took pictures for further amusement, and possibly blackmail.

 _I would love to see pictures later. Godric and I are heading home._

 _E~ Enjoy yourself, älskare_ (lover).

I smile. Harper was already distancing herself from her old home. Eric's and my home was becoming her's. I was glad she was getting comfortable with Eric and I. She didn't react when we were discussing Bill's punishment. She also advised me on how to gently speak to Sookie about our ways. Harper did say she worked for Eric before, it is not surprising that she knew our ways. I pulled into the garage, and made my way into the library, ending my previous thoughts.

"What books do you like?"

 _Classics are a good read, but anything that I find interesting I will read._

I walked around the library, trying to find something that would be an enjoyable read for the both of us. "Have you ever read _The Picture of Dorian Grey_ by Oscar Wilde?"

 _The story of eternal youth, how fitting. I never read it, but I want to. Can you read it aloud?_

"I would love to." I moved onto one of the couches and settled with the book in my hands. I read aloud to Harper and myself as we waited for Eric to come home. I made it through the first five chapters before Eric walked into the library, grinning. I stopped reading to look up at him .

"At least you're clean. I bet you want to share pictures."

 _Mentally or on your phone?_

Eric chuckled. "How about mentally? You'll get more details that way."

 _That's fine. I don't like Bill anyway. Let's see what you and Pam came up with._

Eric leaned over the back of the couch and played back his memories of Compton's punishment. We watched as Compton broke, threatening Eric. We also saw the final product of the painting on his chest, it was a copy of Van Gogh's scream .

"Impressive, Eric."

 _I agree with Godric. Wonderful work, Eric. But when Compton is threatening you, what did he mean by reporting your dealings to the Queen?_

The grin from Eric's face fell as he moved to kneel before me. "Forgive me, _fader_ (father)"

"What have you done, Eric?" My voice was stern.

"The queen has been forcing me to sell Vampire blood. I could not refuse a direct order from her, and I cannot report it to the Magister or I could be charged with treason."

I rested my hand on his shoulder, tilting his head to look at me. "I understand _min son_ (my son). But from now on you will not sell the blood. Keep it stocked and we can use it for evidence against the queen if or when we need it. You will start on this tomorrow, understand?"

"Yes."

"Then stand. Let us retire for the morning. I would love to see Harper."

He nodded, then stood. I left the book on the coffee table near the couch, leaving for the bedroom to ready myself for the morning.

«»««»«»«»«»«»«»«»»»«»»»»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»»»«»«»«»«

The next few weeks passed slowly. Erica taking care of the blood, and had been storing it like I asked. We've had no problems with the Magister or the queen since I arrived. I believe that they have not bothered Eric as I was here. I am one of the oldest vampires in America, and my reputation was not spotless.

Bill Compton and Sookie have only been around a few times, with her helping Eric with the use of her telepathic . When she came around we would talk about what she did, and other things. I was discreet in questioning about Harper. I learned more about my mate through her sister and our time together. Compton was more respectful and weary of Eric since his last punishment. Harper, Eric, and I had created names for Bill, many of them about the meager size of his genitals. With the three of us thinking together we came up with some vulgar names.

Harper and I finished five books in our free time. Eric has been benefiting from Harper's insight and intelligence. I helped to teach of her about body language, a little more than she already knew. Eric and I eagerly waited for the days where we could be close to Harper physically. We learned more about each other as the time passed.

Eric shared the story of how his parents and his sister were murdered, he told Harper of the werewolves. I was surprised that Eric told Harper about his past and his oath to his father for vengeance. He is never told anyone besides me, not even Pam knew of his personal mission. I was glad Eric had began to open himself up to Harper. Eric was not the only one who shared pieces of their past. I told Harper is my sadistic maker, Appius, and other pieces of my past. I told her the reason I was known as the boy named Death. I was pleasantly surprised and overjoyed that Harper excepted us, every part, no matter how dark.

Harper listen to our past, and intern she told us about herself and her own past. She told us of her parents, how they died a few months after she was born. She was raised by her grandmother, who was murdered by a man who hated Vampires. After her grandmother's funeral she started working for Eric, while her sister lost her virginity. Harper wanted to help people, and in small way, Eric helped her to do that.

She told us of her great-uncle, who abused her as a child. It made both Eric and I white with rage to find out that she had been subjected to that man's thoughts and touches. I was proud to hear that she crippled him when she was finished listening to his thoughts. She more than earned the nickname Eric gave her, _vår lilla krigare_ ( our little warrior ). Eric and I were somewhat disappointed to find out that her uncle was dead, and we couldn't kill him ourselves. Harper undoubtedly picked up on some of our thoughts, as she hid away for a day, and no amount of poking her mentally inspired any reactions, but she eventually came around. We respected that she needed her some of her own time, after sharing such events from her past.

We grew closer to each other, finding each other's quirks, and what each other favored. I learned of her love of art, and, Eric and she told stories of their fights. Harper had challenge Eric to fight multiple times, claiming to want to see how well a thousand year old Viking could fight. The fight, when Eric finally agreed, lasted an hour, and Harper won, even with Eric using his abilities as a vampire excluding flying.

I chuckled as I went over the information, and events of the past four weeks. I was excited for the day, I have had a restless feeling all night, and it only grew as dawn came closer.

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies! I know I left you in a minor cliffhanger you just have to wait until the next chapter comes out, I promise it will be soon. I am trying my best with writing. If any of you have any ideas for the story, please let me know I'm open to anything.**

 **Reviews make my muse happy !**


	4. Chapter 4

I laid down in the bed next to Ericas dawn grew closer. I closed my eyes as I felt the sun crest over the horizon, but it was soon short lived. My eyes shot open as pain blossomed throughout my body. Eric was over me in a flash, trying to find the source of my pain. I clenched my teeth as another wave of pain hit. My entire body felt like it was slowly breaking apart from the inside out.

"Godric." Eric barely whimpered, this was one of the few times I truly saw fear from him.

"Eric, off!" I managed to choke out to the pain that course through my body. My arms lay stretched out by my sides as I clenched my fists, bearing the pain as best as I could.

"Godric, what's happening?" Eric was trying to stay calm, despite our situation.

I thought back to what we knew, and her first words ring clear in my head; when she comes back into her physical form, we would have as much warning as a woman giving birth. "Harper."

His eyes widened as he recognize the situation we were in. He chuckled dryly as he too remembered Harper's words. "Looks like we don't have to wait so long."

I close my eyes shut as the pain grew. I felt bad for Eric who is sitting on the floor beside the bed, watching me in pain when he could do nothing to help it. I cried out as another wave of pain coursed through my body, and soon I became aware of the growing heat above my chest. My eye stayed closed throughout the entire ordeal, I was doing my best to deal with the pain. The pain continue for what felt like ages, but I knew it was only a few hours. The heat on my chest screw as the pain subsided, it was not painful but warm and comforting. I became aware of a light weight bearing down on me, too light to be Eric.

I open my eyes slowly, only to be met with striking violet eyes. Harper's eyes. She was breathing heavily, as if she had run a marathon. Her nude body lay on top of mine and her hair flowed, completely white, down her back. I ran my hand through her soft hair, as she leaned into my touch. She turned her sight to Eric, smiling. Eric gently caressed her face, as he moved up to kiss her on her forehead. He moved to the other side of the bed, laying down with us. I went to move her to her side but she winced and I immediately stopped my actions.

"No. I'm not moving right now, I'm too sore."

I continued to run my fingers through her hair. "That is fine. I am content to have you in my arms, any position."

She smiled, laying her head down on my chest to face Eric, humming happily. Eric ran his hand over her back, looking intently at it. In my position I could not see what he was looking at.

" What is it, Eric?"

Eric continued to look at her back, running his fingers over it. "I do not remember you having a tattoo, _älskare_ (lover). You also have one on your hip."

"I never had any before. Can I see? Use your head." Eric nodded, moving up to rest his head on my shoulder. My head flash with a couple of images; one of the tree on the back with a beautiful woven design, most likely Celtic, and a definite Celtic Trinity knot on her hip.

"I think the one on your back is called the tree of life, and I am unsure of what it could mean for you. But the one on your hip is a Celtic Trinity knot and I know it to mean the interconnectedness of life, though I think it could do more with us being tri-mates."

Harper hummed. "That's cool. I like them. We can look at it later. We all need to rest, and Godric, you should have some blood."

I nodded, looking to Eric. He left to the adjoining kitchen to get some extra bagged blood we kept stocked. He came back with a few bags of blood, which I drink quickly, not wanting to jostle Harper.

We settled for the day, turning off the lights and wrapping his arms around us. I listened to Harper's breathing, and her heartbeat as she drifted off to sleep, as Eric and I fell dead for the day.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

It was the first night I rose without being in a dream with Harper or Eric. I smiled at Harper who still sleeping on my chest. I could feel Eric begin to wake as our bond began to buzz.

"She still sleeping?" My lips quirked at Eric's question.

"It has been a tiring day for all of us." He laid his head back down on my shoulder, running his hand through Harper's hair, careful not to wake her.

"I have wanted her since the moment I met her. She was always so stubborn and full of fire. She challenge me in a way not even her sister could. I was amazed at her fighting skills and how she was able to stand against me for longer than anyone else has. She was able to beat me despite my speed and strength. She was always such a warrior. Did we tell you about the time the maenad first attack her and Sookie?" I shook my head no, and he continued to tell me of what happened. "She came into the bar carrying her sister, who had been scratched on her back. Harper was injured as well but demanded I help Sookie, claiming that at my age I must know how to help. Harper knew that if she brought Sookie to normal hospital, they would ask questions and they did not need that. I called Dr. Ludwig and she had to dig out the poison from Sookie's back. Harper held her sister down as it was happening. She was stern and emotionless. Bill came in sometime later, and took over holding down Sookie . Harper had been scratched down her side and thigh, and it was bleeding as much as her sister's back, but she did not react to it. She was completely calm and still when Ludwig repeated the process with her. She was still and emotionless. It scared me a little to see her like that.

I was prepared to offer her blood, like Compton did for Sookie, but it was that night when I found out that she could heal on her own. We discussed it later, and I learned of her other supernatural abilities other than telepathy. I wonder if she still has them."

I nodded, agreeing, but I pondered on that subject as well. I looked at the sleeping angel my arms and smiled, I finally had her in my arms after so long.

"Telling stories about me, Eric?" She laughed, and it made my heart swell.

"They are wonderful tales of your bravery, _vår lilla krigare_ (our little mate)."

She hummed happily, the sounds rippling through my chest. Her happy sounds soon turned to cry of pain. Eric shot up from my shoulder, and looked down at her with the same look he had for me, only hours ago.

"Harper?!" Eric and I nearly shouted together. She cried out in pain again and I could feel her grip on my arms.

Wings _. Eric free your schedule for a few days._

My eyes widened at the fact that she would be in pain for days while her wings came through. I was curious at the process, but the last thing I wanted was for Harper to be in pain. Eric sped out of the room with his phone to call Pam. Harper moaned in pain as she tried to suppress her sounds. Eric came back in a few minutes later, and Harper had her eyes scrunched shut as she tried to push past the pain.

We laid on the bed for a while, Eric whispering sweet things in her ear in Swedish, and I did my best to comfort her. The pain only seemed to grow as the night wore on. She reached a point where she was yelling out in pain, gripping me and Eric tightly.

I was going to ask Eric to call Dr. Ludwig, but Harper blacked out and it surprised me that I felt Eric fading as if dawn was coming early. I tried not to panic as I felt myself fading in darkness as well.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

 _I shot up from my laying position and looked around at the beach that had become familiar to Eric and I over the month. I found Eric wading in the water toward something black . He turned to look at me and I made my way to him, and we walked in the stormy water to the black area, gray sky looming over us. As we got closer I could begin to make out what was in the water, I moved faster. I recognize the figure as Harper floating in the black water. Eric and I moved to her side and she was unconscious in the murky waves._

 _We bent down together to pick her up from the water, gently._

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«««»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

I blinked a few times as I felt myself coming into consciousness. Eric's third next to me, Harper was still sleeping, but I had a feeling it would not last long. Eric held Harper, who had a not moved from on top of me, and his head was in the crook my neck. I held both my loves, gently rubbing Harper's side.

She moaned, allowing us to easily hear her pain. She gets my and Eric's arms and she yelled out yet again. Black liquid started to come out of small gashes on her back. I cursed at Naill for not giving us enough details about what Harper was going through. Eric was talking to her in his native tongue, telling her how strong she was, and how much of a warrior she was.

Harper yelled out as, what I could only assume were her wings, pushed their way out of her back. They were covered in the same black liquid that had poured from her back not a moment earlier. Her shouts stopped as her wings stretched out over Eric and I, the black liquid falling onto the bed and him, as I was already covered in it from being under her.

Eric moved his hand down from her shoulders, and brushed it down the wing closest to him. Even in her sleep, she shuddered and moaned softly. Eric and I groaned, I wished just as much as he that she was awake. I quickly caught the scent of an intoxicating aroma. I feetly realized it was Harper's blood, as I looked to Eric who also has smelled her blood. I found the source to be coming from her mouth. I gently opened her mouth and the scent seemed to grow stronger. Eric placed his hand on mine, moving it out of the way, knowing he had a better vantage point then I. From my odd angle I was able to see him put his thumb in her mouth before I heard the audible 'snick' of fangs descending.

"Eric?"

He chuckled. _"De är vackra._ (They are beautiful). You will have to wait to see them Godric. No mental image of mine will ever compare to the sight of her fangs."

I shook my head, sharing Eric's grin. I looked down at the vision in our arms, and I could not be happier.

"I suppose we should clean ourselves, and the room." I stated looking around. Eric shook his head, nodding, as he moved out from under Harper's wing. I maneuvered myself and Harper off the bed, standing up. I carefully held her to my chest and we made our way into the shower, which was larger than average, allowing for the three of us to fit in comfortably. We washed her and her wings carefully, ridding her and them of the black liquid revealing beautiful white wings . Every feather was tipped in midnight blue, the tattoo from her back continued it's branches onto her wings as well. She released sounds of pleasure from her mouth as we continued our ministrations. I held her as Eric sped around us, drying us and himself in the process, then he sped off to clean the bed.

The sun was still up, I could sense it. I wondered if we hadn't gotten the bleeds because of Harper. The day before we had been up half the day and Eric as well as I did not get the bleeds. I wouldn't doubt it if Harper allowed us to stay awake past the sun.

I moved on to the now clean bed with Harper and Eric. I maneuvered Harper so she was lying on Eric's chest and I was on the side of them. I figured it would be more comfortable for her with her new wings. She shifted herself, getting comfortable, before wrapping her wings around the both of us. I hoped she would still be sleeping when Eric and I woke.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»««»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Harper's sweet aroma filled my nose as soon as I came aware . My fangs dropped with an audible snick. I chuckled as I heard Eric's fangs descend as well. Harper stirred at the sound and snuggled closer into the both of us.

"Good whatever time it is." Harper mumbled, pulling up her head to look at me with her beautiful violet eyes.

"Afternoon I believe, Lover. " Eric ran his hand down through her hair.

Harper hummed happily. She twisted, leaning up slightly, moving her wings so she could see them better. I reached to stroke the wing closest to me, she moaned softly as she laid down her head back on Eric's chest.

"It's been a little more than a month, are you ready to go back out into the world, _vår lilla mate_ (our little mate)?"

"Well, I should let Sookie know I'm alright, and Eric should probably get back to Fangtasia. I should go to Merlotte's so I can check on my telepathy and say hello to everyone."

Eric nodded. "I suppose we should prepare ourselves for the night. There are clothes in the closet for you, and undergarments in the dresser. I had a month to prepare for you, Lover."

"Thank you, Eric." She looked up at him and smiled before getting up from the bed.

"What about your wings, _lilla mate_ (little mate)?" If we were going out, we would need a way to cover her wings. She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment, then grinned. I watched in amazement as her wings disappeared from view.

"Does this work?"

I nodded. "It does. That is amazing, how do you know how to do all of this so quickly?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I could shift before, but this is different. And the wings, the best I can compare it to is an extra set of arms."

I nodded as we made our way to the bathroom for a shower. Eric pouted when he saw her wings were gone.

"Can we see your wings again?" Harper laughed and her wings were visible again, but she kept them folded behind her back. We showed quickly and carefully, simply taking care of one another.

Eric and I dressed quickly before making our way to the adjoining kitchen of our underground sanctuary, leaving Harper to her own devices. Mine and Eric's fangs dropped as soon as Harper walked through the door. She was stunning in any outfit. Her wings were out, and I momentarily wondered how she was able to the shirt and jacket without problems. She shrugged, picking up on my thoughts.

"You look marvelous, Lover." Eric walked closer to Harper and moved his lips up on her own. Never had I found myself so turned on by the sight of Eric kissing another. I groaned at the sight of it as the scent of her arousal filled the air. I heard her fangs descend and Eric pulled back to give her air. I moved closer to her, bringing my hand to her face. I gently open her mouth, she showed me her fangs. There were six pairs, three on the top and three in the bottom.

" _Vacker_ (Beautiful)." I whispered before leaning in and taking my turn to kiss her. I ran my tongue over her fangs, eliciting a moan from her in return. I pulled away to let her breathe, resting my forehead on her's.

"As much as I love this, we should stop. We have plans tonight." I frowned, but I knew she was correct. It was time for us to go out and join the rest of the world.

 **A/N: Hello my lovely's. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always be sure to leave a review, I love some story ideas tell me what you guys think what should happen story. I'm open to more things than just the stuff that happens in the series. I love some ideas that are purely your own, something that is not on the TV series.**

 **Reviews feed my muse!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eric chose to leave his duties at Fangtasia to Pam for another night. We had been with Harper for a week, her transformation taking us with it. Pam reluctantly agreed after Eric promised to sit on his throne for the next two weeks, at least three hours a night before he could take a break. I laughed at Eric being forced to sit on a throne. Harper promised to spend some time with him on the stage, much to her displeasure, so he wouldn't have to be so miserable up there. 'll

Harper had insisted on us not driving too flashy of a car, as she did not want us showing off to her family, mainly Sookie. Harper had called ahead to her sister, wanting to see her brother again and her friends. I agreed with Harper, I never been one to want to show off anyway, much to Eric's disappointment. We rode in comfortable silence to the area of Bon Temps where the Stackhouse residence was. We arrive to meet a couple extra cars in the driveway, signaling that Harper's requests were fulfilled.

I stepped out of the car, offering my hand Harper. "Are you ready to see your family again?"

Harper wore a large smile on her face as she grasped my hand, eagerly climbing out of the car and into the moonlight. Her white hair shimmered in the moonlight, only adding to her radiant beauty. She gave me a kiss on the cheek as Eric joined us walking up the driveway.

Harper only need to knock once before the door swung open and her sister engulfed her in an embrace. "I missed you so much! It was so hard having you away. And there are some things we need to talk about."

Sookie released Harper. She gladly invited Harper and I in, but was reluctant to allow Eric entrance. I understood the reasons behind her dislike of Eric, as Bill was not a fan of his. Eric has not been helpful in getting Sookie's trust either, being hard and cruel. Before we were revealed to be tri-mates, Harper was able to see past his icy exterior. It was one of the reasons she was eager to help Eric when he asked.

Sookie ran her eyes over her cousin, taking in her newer features. "Dallas did you good, you seem more relaxed now. And what happened to you blue hair?"

Harper laughed, shaking her head. "I washed it out. I might do something different. I am still thinking about it."

Sookie smiled as we entered the living room and joined the other few people in the room. I recognized Bill Compton from when he came to Dallas. The other two I recognized from when Harper shared some of her thoughts with us. The blonde was her brother and the African American man was Lafayette. The tanned man sitting on the floor in front of Lafayette was Logan. It was amusing to see Logan just as Harper described him, in a flower crown made of daisies to contrast his dark hair and making more flower crowns in his lap.

"Hey, flowerchild." Harper sat down beside Logan on the floor. I took up the seat beside Lafayette, Harper leaning against my legs, Eric sat beside me, filling the space on the couch.

Logan whined, looking at Harper's pearly white hair. "You know this means I need to make you a new one."

Sookie supplied us with a True Blood as she began to clear the coffee table. Bill was on edge with Eric's presence, Sookie was annoyed, but the others were fine with him. Logan worked on the crown in his lap, occasionally getting up to gather fake flowers.

Harper looked up to Sookie as she placed the last of the books away. "What game shall we play? Buzzkill or Family Murderer?"

 _Operation or Monopoly._ Harper's voice rang clear in my head.

Sookie shook her head at her sister. "Monopoly. I think there would be too many people for Operation."

Harper's nose scrunched as she thought. "There are only six game pieces, but eight of us. We could team up, or if some people don't want to play, that could work as well."

Logan shook his head. "I'm out. I want to try to finish your flower crown."

Compton dropped out as well, not wanting to be apart of the game.

We played for three hours, almost running out of the game money a few times over. During the game, we exchanged pleasant conversation. Though when the small mismatched family spoke to one another, it was full of sarcastic comments and rude remarks that would have been insulting to anyone else. It was wonderful to see my love with her family, who she has been alienated from for so long. Though she had been gone from her family on such short notice, they were not upset with her, they welcomed her into their arms as if she was never gone.

It was obvious that she was the youngest of their small family, though they never treated her as if she was incapable. Logan would occasionally hold flowers to her head; his eyes were calculating. Though he said he would stay out of the game, he would occasionally give Harper advice on what she should play, or if she needed to wait for something.

Though Eric and I were enjoying the game, we never truly relaxed as Compton's presence was worrying. He had come from a suspicious background, but so far had shown no sign of anything being off. It was curious how he ended up with Sookie, despite the love she claimed to have for him. Eric kept surveillance on everything he could that centered around Compton.

The game ended with many of our financial accounts close in number, but Eric was the one who won the game. Logan had finished his crown for Harper, who was now wearing it. He had also crafted one for me as well as Eric, who was reluctantly wearing his. I gladly wore my crown, seeing the smile it put on my mate's face.

The time for us to leave came soon after the game finished. It was getting late, and Sookie did need to work. Jason left with Lafayette as soon as the game was over, wanting to get some rest before they too had to go to work. Eric, Harper, and I did not discuss if she would be staying home, or coming back with us. I would support any decision of her's, but I hoped she would want to stay with us.

 _Harper, will you be coming with us or will you be staying here for the day?_ Eric asked my question before I could.

 _As much as I want to stay with you, I think it would be best if I stayed with my sister, after all I need to explain things to her._

The thought of her being away from us made my heart ache. I could feel echoes of the same emotion in Eric as well as a deep sense of worry.

 _I will be careful Eric. If one of you could come for me after dark, that way I would have time to talk to my sister and spend time with you._

 _As much as I would love to, I need to return to my duties at Fangtasia. Godric?_

 _I have no objections. I would be delighted._

A smile was on her face as she leaned up to look at me. She did not need to say anything as her face revealed it all. Logan left with the promise to spend the afternoon with Harper. Twenty minutes later, when Sookie returned from putting her empty glass away, Eric stood, addressing the telepath.

"It has been a lovely evening, Miss Stackhouse, but I an afraid that Godric and I must take our leave."

Harper stood before I did, attacking Eric with a hug. Sookie was visibly shocked, but said nothing. I have her a warm embrace as well before leaving with Eric.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»««»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

I sat against the headboard, finishing the book I started earlier as I waited for Eric to join me. Our flower crowns rested on the nightstand. They were carefully made to match our completion. The faux flowers would not wither and had a slight perfume to match the flower.

Eric rummaged through the clothes he had just removed. The position gave me a great view of his ass, though I did not comment on it as distress was prominent in our bond. It soon turned to amusement as he looked up toward me.

"What is it Eric?"

He shook his head. "Our little minx of an angel stole my wallet."

I laughed so hard, bloody tears ran from the corners of my eyes.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to do something domestic. Any ideas for plots? Also looking for ideas for one shots.**

 **Reviews feed my muse!**


End file.
